Reid Family Moments
by Daisyangel
Summary: Next in my Reid/Emily series. "In Midnights In Cups of Coffee", "Shut Up And Kiss Me", "Here Comes Peter Cotton Tail" "Little Moments", "Emily You Got Some 'Splainin To Do", "You Are Beautiful", "Caller Number Nine", "JJ's Parenting School", and "I Saw God Today" Moments in the life of baby Jessie Reid, her parents, and the rest of the team. Please R/R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

XXXX

It had been two days since Jessie was born and both she and Emily were finally able to go home. Thankfully they were both doing well and the doctors said that Jessie was a happy healthy baby, despite her scary entry into the world, and that Emily's incision looked great.

"You'll need to take it easy so you don't pull your stitches," Emily's doctor cautioned.

"Don't worry, I will," the new mother promised as she dressed her daughter in an onesie that read Agent in training. It was a gift from Garcia.

"When is her next appointment?" Reid asked as he took the baby and began putting her in the car seat. He was glad JJ had let him practice with some of her nephew and niece's stuffed animals.

"She needs to come back in three weeks. I would suggest you get Jessie into her pediatrician around the same time if not a bit sooner."

"She has an appointment next week," Emily informed.

"Will Emily get her stitches out at the three week appointment?" Reid wondered.

"No, probably not, it will just be to check them and make sure the sight isn't infected. You'll get them out at your six week checkup," she explained.

"Oh, okay, that makes sense," Emily replied. Nodding the doctor wished the couple good luck and headed out of the room.

XXXX

"Are we ready to do this?" Reid asked as he stared down at his sleeping daughter.

"Ready or not, she's here, so we don't really have any other choice." Grabbing her bag as well as the diaper bag, Emily made her way over to her boyfriend and daughter and kissed him before rubbing a finger down her newborn's cheek. "Let's go home, Spence."

"Your wish is my command, milady," the genius responded gallantly as he gave a mock bow, ushering Emily out of the room ahead of him.

XXXX

"It looks like you've got the car seat thing down pat, Daddy," Emily said with a smile as she watched him place the seat into its base then check to make sure all the straps were properly fastened.

"JJ let me practice with her niece's car seat and both she and Hotch gave me lots of tips. Do you think the rest of the team will be at the house when we arrive?" he questioned as he climbed into the driver's seat.

"I don't know, probably. Knowing Garcia, she's probably got a huge welcome home party planned." Reid nodded in agreement; parties were definitely the colorful tech's specialty. Noticing Emily's indecision, the genius frowned. She had yet to get into the car and was hovering between the back door and the front passenger side door.

"What's the matter, Em?" Spencer asked in concern.

"I want to sit in the backseat with her. Just to make sure she's okay, you know? I mean I know it's not like you are going to drive all reckless, but…" the new mother broke off looking at her hands. Getting out of the car, Spencer headed around the vehicle until he was standing in front of his girlfriend. Reaching out with one hand he tipped her chin up so she was looking at him. She'd lowered it and was fidgeting with her fingernails.

"Hey, it's okay," he soothed.

"I know I'm just being stupid, I'm fine to sit up there with you, it's just my dumb feelings coming up, stupid hormones," she grumbled.

"No, it's not stupid, sure your hormones are still all over the place but that's normal. I'd give you the statistics, but I have a feeling you don't want to hear that right now," he said with a smile. Emily smiled slightly back and chuckled.

"You're right about that, handsome."

"Anyway, wanting to ride in the back with her is completely normal and if you want to, then do it. I know you're just trying to ensure she's safe. It's fine with me, and I completely understand it. Honestly, if I could do it and still drive I would," Reid admitted ruefully. Giving a relieved smile Emily kissed him on the lips before climbing into the backseat and buckling her seatbelt after glancing at Jessie's car seat and noticing that she was still sleeping peacefully. Assured that both his girls were finally settled, Spencer headed back to the driver's seat and climbed in ready to take his family home.

XXXX

"Okay, Morgan, you and Hotch hang the welcome home banner. Rossi, you and JJ are in charge of putting all the welcome home presents in a pile. I'm going to finish getting the food together," Garcia instructed as she headed for Reid and Emily's kitchen.

"Yes, ma'am, whatever you say" Hotch said with a salute. Everyone laughed at the banter between their tech and their unit chief.

"Should I put the blankets in the nursery?" JJ asked as she picked up several packages of receiving blankets that were sitting on the couch.

"That sounds like a good idea," Garcia called as she began organizing the massive amount of food she'd made. Maybe she'd gone a bit overboard, but this was the first BAU baby in several years. Jack was now five. Not to mention, Jessie was the first girl BAU baby so she deserved a major celebration even if she wouldn't remember it, Garcia justified.

XXXX

"I love the teddy bear theme they did," JJ commented as she walked out of the nursery.

"Yeah, it is really cute; Reid and I had fun putting up the border after we put together the crib and changing table.

"I still can't believe Reid was actually able to put things together," Rossi commented wryly.

"He told me it was a science," Morgan explained.

"Ah, I see," Rossi murmured picking up a pink gift bag with a raddle on it and adding it to the pile.

"When are Aunt Emily, Uncle Spencer and baby Jessie getting here, Daddy?" Jack asked as he looked up from the picture he was coloring.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon, buddy. Are you coloring a picture for the baby?" his father questioned.

"Yep, it's a picture of all of us. Cause you said we're all family and she needs to know who we all are," Jack explained proudly. All the adults smiled at the sweet words from Jack.

"That's exactly right, bambino, we're all family," Rossi agreed.

"They just pulled into the driveway," Garcia announced as she looked out the window. Everyone stood up and gathered around to welcome home the new family.

XXXX

"I think we've been invaded," Spencer quipped as he pulled into their driveway and saw all the team's vehicles parked as well.

"Yeah, but it's the best kind of invasion, our friends," Emily replied.

"That it is, my dear, that it is," Spencer agreed as he came over and lifted the car seat from its base. Looking down he saw his daughter's brown eyes looking blearily up at him.

"Hey there, sweet girl. We're home, what do you say we go inside and meet Mommy and Daddy's team, they're all your aunt's and uncles and I know your cousin Jack has been looking forward to seeing you." Seeing Emily trying to grab the diaper bag as well as her overnight bag and trying to get out of the car carefully mindful of her stitches, he quickly intervened.

"Hey, let me get those, sweetheart. You just concentrate on getting out and up to the house. Do you need any help?" he asked tenderly as he held out his free hand to her while trying to juggle everything else in one arm.

"No, I've got it, you've got your hands full," she responded. Just then Rossi came out of the house and headed for the happy couple.

"Go on with Jess, I'll help Emily inside," he said kindly as he held out a hand for her to take so she could ease herself out of the car.

"Thanks, Rossi," Reid said as he headed for the house so everyone could see his beautiful baby girl.

XXXX

"Easy does it, bella, just one step at a time," Rossi coaxed as he helped Emily from the car. A hiss of pain escaped her lips before she could stop it. "When's the last time you had any pain meds, kiddo?" he asked in a fatherly tone.

"Um, I'm not sure? Maybe around 6:00 this morning? I'm honestly not sure, though, time is kind of blurring together."

"I imagine it is. It's 11:00 now; did Reid get your prescription filled before you left the hospital?"

"Yeah, the meds are in my bag," she replied.

"Well then, I'd say it's time for you to take a couple of them, wouldn't you?" Rossi gently admonished. Emily sighed in defeat, she didn't like how the meds made her feel, but she didn't like being in pain either.

"Yeah, I guess so," Emily reluctantly admitted.

"Atta girl," Rossi teased with a twinkle in his eyes. Giving her a gentle nudge Rossi smiled as he helped her the rest of the way to the house so she could participate in the welcome home/congratulations party.

XXXX

"I still can't believe you want Morgan and I to be godparents," JJ commented in awe as she held the baby while her fiancé looked on with a loving smile. It was obvious to everyone that both JJ and Morgan loved kids. The others were placing bets as to how long after they got married they would have a baby.

"Why wouldn't we have asked you to?" Reid asked in confusion.

"I don't know, I'm just surprised you didn't ask Garcia or Rossi," JJ explained.

"As much as we love both of them, we felt you two would do the best. I know everyone on the team will spoil her rotten and will love her unconditionally, though," Emily answered.

"It's your job to ensure she gets into a good school if something happens to us," Reid instructed. Both couples laughed at his words.

"I know you will do a fantastic job as godparents," Hotch complimented. Both JJ and Morgan looked down in embarrassment.

"Besides, it's my job as grandfather to spoil her rotten and then give her back to mom and dad," Rossi teased.

"Gee thanks a lot, Rossi," Emily snarked.

"You're quite welcome, bella," the Italian man replied cheekily.

"Okay, Jayje, it's my turn to hold our goddaughter," Morgan informed his fiancé holding out his hands.

"Okay, fine, if you insist, Derek," JJ said with a pout. "Here you go, Jess, here's your Uncle Morgan, don't worry, he's not as scary as he looks," JJ said chuckling as she gently placed the baby in Morgan's arms.

"Hey there, baby girl, don't listen to your Aunt JJ, I'm not scary at all," Morgan whispered. He stared transfixed at the little girl, she was a perfect mix of her parents, and he couldn't wait to see what she was going to do in life and who she was going to be.

"So have you two finally set a date?" Garcia asked the engaged couple. Morgan and JJ shared a smile before turning to the rest of the group.

"As a matter of fact, we have," JJ began.

"Well, when is it?" Garcia demanded.

"Yeah, tell us," Emily chimed in.

"December 21, and Rossi has graciously offered the use of his mansion for the ceremony and reception," Morgan informed.

"Any particular reason why you chose December especially since it's so cold?" Garcia wondered.

"I've always dreamed about having a Christmas wedding complete with lightly falling snow," JJ said dreamily.

"Awww," Emily and Garcia exclaimed in unison.

"Then a beautiful amazing Christmas wedding you shall have," the tech declared.

XXXX

"Can I hold baby Jessie now, please?" Jack asked from his spot next to his dad. He'd been waiting patiently, but was only able to be patient for so long.

"Sure you can, sweetie. Just make sure to sit all the way back and I'll bring her over," Emily said as she stood up and took a wide-awake Jessie from her Uncle Morgan's arms.

"I'm sitting all the way back. What else do I have to do, Aunt Emily?" the young boy asked eagerly.

"Put your arms like this and I will put her in your arms. Now support her head," she instructed as she settled on his other side and placed her hand under the one Jack was using to support the baby's head.

"She's so little," Jack whispered in awe.

"You were that tiny once, too, buddy," Hotch told him.

"I was?" the little boy asked incredulously.

"Yep, you sure were. Mommy and I were so happy to see you and hold you. You were just as little as Jessie is and you loved being held.

"Was Mommy happy to see me?" Jack wondered. His father nodded.

"She and I were both happy to see you. If you want when we get home we can watch the video of us first getting to meet you when you were born," Hotch suggested. Jack nodded vigorously. Jessie reached out her hand and grabbed on to Jack's finger with all she had.

"She has my finger and she's holding it really tight," giggled the youngster.

"She has a very strong grip," Reid said as he snapped pictures of Jack holding the newest member of the BAU family. He was definitely blessed and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"She's smiling at me, Aunt Emily. I think she really likes me," Jack declared.

"Of course she does, what's not to like about you," Emily argued. Jack beamed as he leant down and kissed the baby on the forehead. Just then the baby began to cry, startling the young boy holding her.

"I think she's hungry or something," Jack said as he stared wide-eyed at Emily.

"She probably is, here, let me take her and I'll go feed her," Emily said as she took the baby then thought about how she was going to get up without aggravating her stitches. Putting down the camera, Reid made his way over and helped ease Emily to her feet, leaning in he kissed her temple before letting her head down the hall to the nursery so she could feed their daughter.

XXXX

Settling into the rocking chair, Emily shushed the baby as she got herself situated so she could feed the infant.

"Hush, baby, its okay, give me just a minute then you can eat," Emily said as she lifted the baby and placed her so her mouth was against her breast. Gently she rubbed the nipple over Jessie's rosebud lips. The baby latched on and began suckling greedily. The first time she'd breastfed, Emily had had a lot of trouble, but after she talked to a lactation consultant, and she'd shown her a couple of positions that allowed the baby to feed easier, breastfeeding had been a cake walk ever since. Rocking as she watched the baby nurse, Emily hummed a lullaby she remembered from her childhood.

XXXX

The party continued for a few more minutes until everyone realized Emily hadn't returned.

"I wonder if she fell asleep after feeding Jess," Hotch commented.

"Hmm, it's possible, let me go check," Reid suggested. Heading down the hall he smiled as he came to the door to the nursery. In bright pink letter's it said Jessica Reid's room with a teddy bear just above the letters. Aware that his girlfriend might be sleeping, he opened the door as quietly as he could and smiled at what met his eyes. Emily was sitting in the rocking chair having drifted off with Jessie sleeping securely in her arms. Easing back, the genius closed the door and tiptoed back down the hall.

"They're both asleep," he announced.

"Well then we will head out and let them get some well-deserved sleep," Rossi said as he stood and the others followed suit.

"There are several dishes in the freezer for you to heat up for the next few days. JJ and I worked on putting them together," Garcia told the genius as she pulled him in for a hug.

"Thanks everyone, I know Emily will appreciate all you've done just as much as I do. We are truly blessed to have such wonderful friends and family as you," Reid complimented. Garcia and JJ blushed while Rossi, Hotch, and Morgan just smiled. "See you in a couple of weeks after my paternity leave is up," Reid said waving as everyone showed themselves out, leaving the house cloaked in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

XXXX

The sound of crying pulled Emily from what felt like a very short sleep. Opening her eyes she looked around to find herself in Jessie's nursery in the rocking chair. Emily rubbed her eyes in confusion, how long had she been asleep? The last thing she remembered was going into the nursery to feed Jessie. The newborn had fallen asleep after her feeding and Emily had only planned on sitting with her briefly before putting her in the bassinette and heading back to the party their team had so lovingly put together. That plan had obviously failed, though. Jessie wasn't in her arms; however, she was lying on the changing table while Reid tried to change her diaper.

"Need any help, Spence?" she asked with a gravelly voice.

"Hey there sleepy head, no, I'm fine. She woke up a little bit ago and was happy to be snuggled with me until her diaper needed changing," he explained as he ran the wipe over the baby cleaning her.

"That's because she loves her daddy and she knows he's a fantastic cuddler," Emily replied with a bright smile causing Spencer to blush. "How long have I been out?" Emily wondered.

"About two hours or so. The team headed home, they said congratulations and that they will be back but that you needed a chance to rest which I agreed with wholeheartedly. The girls put lots of food in the freezer for us. All we have to do is heat it up."

"Remind me to thank them," Emily commented.

"I certainly will," Spencer answered.

"There you go, Jessie, now you're all clean and dry. What do you say we put you in your swing while Mommy and I see what the team brought us for dinner?" the new father suggested as he walked towards the living room and put the baby in her swing and started it gently rocking. After watching her briefly, he headed for the kitchen and began pulling things from the freezer and the refrigerator.

XXXX

Emily let a smile cross her face at the sight of her boyfriend's backside sticking out as he stuck his head into the freezer to pull out yet another dish.

"Hey there," she murmured as she ran her hand up and down his back. Glancing up, he noticed her staring at him.

"Hey there, yourself, see something you like?" he teased as he turned and pulled her into his arms, mindful of her stitches.

"MMM, yes, very much so. Wow, did the team bring all this?" she asked as she took in everything covering the counters.

"Yeah, and the neighbor's on each side of us, according to Garcia. So what do you want for dinner tonight? We have a lot of different options; I'm thinking we won't need to cook for at least two weeks, if not more. We really have fantastic friends," Spencer stated.

"Yes, we certainly do. How about the spaghetti and meatballs and the garlic bread? That sounds really good to me," she suggested.

"Sounds perfect, go sit down and relax and I'll warm it up. I'll let you know when it's done," he said as he shooed her out of the kitchen.

"Okay, okay, I'm going, jeez," she laughed as she headed for the couch glad to sit down. Being up for just that little bit had taken a lot out of her.

XXXX

Walking into the living room 15 minutes later, Spencer smiled when he saw her dozing on the couch. Glancing at the baby swing, he was pleased to note that the little girl was still sleeping.

"Emily, sweetheart, dinner's ready," Spencer called gently. Slowly Emily opened her eyes surprised to find they had closed.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep. I guess I'm more tired than I thought," she said through a yawn.

"Makes sense, you just gave birth two days ago and she's kept us both busy," Spencer agreed as he took her hand and led her into the dining room.

"This smells amazing, I can't wait to taste it," she said as she settled into her seat and picked up her fork ready to dive in. The rest of the evening was spent cuddled up together watching TV and caring for Jessie when she woke up for a feeding and a diaper change. After trying to stifle a yawn for the third time, Reid got to his feet and after picking up Jessie from her swing held out a hand to Emily.

"Come on, let's go to bed. I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted and this little one will be waking us in just a few hours," he said as he ran a finger down the baby's cheek. Nodding in agreement, Emily got up and headed for their bedroom smiling as she saw Reid carefully settle the newborn in her bassinette before climbing into bed.

"Goodnight, Handsome, I love you," she whispered as her eyes closed.

"Goodnight, Emily, love you to," Reid responded as he drifted off to a much-needed sleep.

A/n, this was supposed to be my nanowrimo story but didn't get it done by the deadline. I have several chapters already written, so updates should be pretty regular for a while. Thanks for waiting for a year for another story in this series. Thanks for reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

XXXX

The next two weeks flew buy and it was time for Reid to go back to work.

"I don't like the idea of leaving the two of you alone," he commented as he got ready that Monday.

"I don't like the idea of you going back to work either, but at least Jessie did well at her doctor's appointment," she said with a smile. The doctor had declared Jessie healthy and in all the normal levels for her age.

"I'm going to miss you baby girl," Spencer said softly as he stared down at his daughter as she lay sleeping in Emily's arms.

"I'm sure she'll miss you to. You'd better get going so you won't be late," Emily told him. Sighing reluctantly, Spencer slung his messenger bag over his shoulder and after kissing first Emily then Jessie made his way out the door and to his new car. Morgan had convinced him that the car he was driving wasn't safe for a baby so he'd bought a Chevy Malibu. Surprisingly he actually liked driving it.

XXXX

"Hey there pretty boy, welcome back," Morgan greeted as he saw Reid fixing his sugar-laden cup of coffee.

"Hey Morgan, how are you?"

"I'm doing fine, how'd it go leaving Emily and the little princess?"

"It was hard, but I know they'll be fine on their own. I don't think I realized how much I'd miss them until I left this morning," the genius admitted.

"It gets easier, I promise," Hotch spoke up as he walked into the kitchen to refill his coffee cup.

"Thanks, Hotch, that means a lot coming from you," Reid said.

"You're welcome, Reid, there's no case today, it's a paperwork day. You do need to prepare to possibly leave tomorrow, however. We'll still meet at 10:00 to discuss the open cases on our desks," the unit chief informed the two younger men. Both agents nodded in understanding as the three of them left the kitchen and headed back to their never-ending piles of paperwork. That was the one part of their jobs none of the agent's liked not even Reid who could do his paperwork at least twice or maybe even three times faster than the rest of the team. That's why they always try and slip me their files, Reid mused as he settled at his desk and picked up a pen to start his first folder. Just before doing so, however, he took a quick glance at the framed photograph of Emily and Jessie he'd put on his desk when he'd arrived that morning. Praying the day would go fast so he could see his girls again soon, the genius got to work knowing that keeping busy would help the time pass faster.

XXXX

Emily had just finished feeding Jessie when the doorbell rang. I wonder who that could be she mused as she headed for the door. A surprised smile crossed her face when she saw her mother standing on the other side of the door. The pregnancy and subsequent birth of Jessie had helped bring Emily and her parents closer. They'd all sat down and had a nice long talk and had worked out a lot of their differences, including Emily telling them about her teen pregnancy and the resulting abortion. A lot of tears were shed and promises for a new and stronger relationship were made. Emily remembered one thing in particular, after she'd admitted to the abortion, her mother had wrapped her arms around her heavily pregnant daughter and both women had cried for the child who had been lost and Elizabeth apologized profusely for not being there for Emily. She admitted that she'd suspected something was wrong with her teenage daughter, but was too caught up in her work at that current posting to put much effort into figuring out exactly what was wrong.

XXXX

"Hey Mother, what brings you here?" Emily questioned as she opened the door.

"I thought I'd stop by and see how you and Jessie are doing. I know Spencer went back to work this morning," Elizabeth informed her daughter.

"We're doing okay, we miss Spencer, but we're holding our own. Would you like to hold her?" the new mother offered.

"I would love to, come here, sweetheart. Come to Grandma," Elizabeth cooed as she took Jessie into her arms and smiled down at the tiny baby. The newborn shifted and managed to get her arm out of her blanket and flailed it around until she could grab her grandmother's pinky and hold on to it tightly. "Wow she has quite the grip, doesn't she?" the ambassador chuckled.

"Yeah, she most definitely does. Why don't you sit down, I can get us something to drink, coffee or maybe some tea?" Emily suggested.

"Thank you, dear; I'd love some tea if it's not too much trouble?"

"It's not any trouble at all; I'll just go make us each a cup while you bond with your granddaughter." Elizabeth nodded in acknowledgement as she settled on the couch and began talking to the baby.

XXXX

"Hey there, Jess, it's your Grandma. I'm so proud of your mommy, she's an amazing woman and I regret that it took me so long to realize it. I promise I won't let myself have the same kind of relationship or lack thereof with you. I know your mom will do a fantastic job raising you, she'd do anything for you, I know she won't make the same mistakes with you that I made raising her. She and your daddy love you so much. Your grandpa Michael and I love you just as much and will be here for you for anything you could ever need. I love you so much, Jessica Elizabeth Reid," Elizabeth whispered as she kissed the baby on her forehead. The fact that Emily had given Jessie her mother's name as her middle name warmed Elizabeth to the core. Sure it was also Emily's middle name, but Emily had admitted when they had gotten to see her in the hospital that the middle name was in honor of Jessica's amazing and strong grandmother which had brought happy and proud tears to the ambassador's eyes. Noticing that her granddaughter's eyes had closed, Elizabeth stood up carefully and placed her into the bassinette that was attached to the pack-and-play that was in the living room.

XXXX

"She asleep?" Emily asked softly as she reentered the room with two steaming cups of tea.

"Yeah, she just went down," her mother answered. Sighing in relief, Emily handed one of the cups to her mother before sinking wearily on to the couch

"So how are things going? Are you and Spencer adjusting well to parenthood?" the ambassador inquired.

"Yeah, we are for the most part. Of course, this is his first day back at work, so we'll have to see how having just the baby and I at home a majority of the time goes. I didn't realize how much Spencer helps out until he left this morning. I'm so exhausted and it's only 11:30," Emily declared.

"That's natural, for the first two weeks after your birth, your father was home, but then he had to go back to work. I still had four more weeks of maternity leave left so it was just you and I. Those first couple days were the hardest until we got into our own routine for the daytime. I wouldn't trade the memory of those days for anything, though," Elizabeth commented wistfully.

"There weren't nannies then?" Emily wondered. She tried to keep the surprise out of her voice, but it was hard.

"No not until I went back to work, and even then I still would come check on you as often as my schedule would allow. I regret that I didn't continue that practice when you got older," Elizabeth admitted sadly. Reaching out her hand, Emily patted her mother's hand gently and gave her a kind smile.

"Its okay, Mother, that's all in the past. We're building a better relationship now, and that little girl over there will help ensure it grows even stronger," the new mother vowed.

"You're absolutely right about that. She's definitely a blessing to us all," the ambassador replied. Emily nodded as she stared at her sleeping daughter. She couldn't believe that someone so small could help heal the broken relationship between herself and her parents, but she was definitely doing it.

XXXX

"It's funny, she's only two weeks old, but I can't imagine my life without her, is that crazy or what?" Emily commented.

"Hmm, I can understand that," Elizabeth murmured in agreement.

"She completes me in a way I didn't know was possible."

"That's normal, that's how I felt about you when you were born, that's how I feel about you now," Elizabeth whispered. Both women leant forward and embraced each other warmly.

"I love you, Mom," Emily said.

"I love you to, Emily," Elizabeth replied, kissing her cheek.

XXXX

The two women drank their tea in companionable silence until Elizabeth spoke up.

"Have you and Spencer talked anymore about childcare?"

"We've talked about it some, but we haven't come to any decisions yet. It's hard, though, especially considering our jobs."

"That makes sense, especially if you leave on a case," Elizabeth commented.

"Yeah, we'd thought about Hotch's sister-in-law, but she's already so busy with Jack plus she has a full time while Jack is in school. The idea of leaving her with a stranger is scary to both of us considering our jobs." Elizabeth nodded her head in understanding. Elizabeth was silent for a moment before gathering her courage to speak.

"Well, your father and I might have a solution," she began hesitantly. Emily stared curiously at her mother wondering what kind of solution she had come up with. I hope it's not some high priced hoity-toity nanny, Emily thought before she could stop herself. She knew it wasn't fair, but old habits were hard to break.

"Oh, what kind of solution?" the FBI agent wondered.

"Well as of July 1, I'm retired and am no longer working as an ambassador. You're father and I are still planning to travel some, but we'd like the chance to take care of our granddaughter."

"Well, I think that's a wonderful idea. I'll have to talk to Spencer, but I'm sure it will be fine," Emily replied. The two women continued to talk about little things until the baby stirred and began to fuss.

"Sorry, Mother, I think she needs to be changed and probably fed again," Emily apologized.

"That's alright, I need to get going. Maybe we can talk about you all coming over for dinner later this week?" Elizabeth suggested.

"Sure, sounds great to me," Emily agreed.

"Okay, good bye, love you both," Elizabeth said as she kissed her daughter and granddaughter then left the house a happy smile gracing her face.

XXXX

Spencer felt himself relax as he pulled into his and Emily's driveway. He was glad to be home, he'd missed Jessie and Emily terribly. It wasn't the same doing paperwork without Emily in the bullpen to help ease the monotony of paperwork. Grabbing his messenger bag he made his way into the house ready to have a relaxing evening with Emily and the baby.

XXXX

"Hey Emily, I'm home," he called out as he walked into the living room.

"Hey there," she said as she walked out of the kitchen. Something smelled good, he heard his stomach growl. He was definitely hungry.

"Is dinner almost done?" the genius eagerly wanted to know.

"It will be done soon. Did you forget to eat lunch again?"

"No, I definitely ate lunch, but it was a long time ago," he explained. "What did you choose for dinner tonight?"

"Meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and green beans," she replied.

"Delicious, that's one of my favorite meals. So how was your day, was Jessie okay?" he asked picking up the baby from her swing and giving her a kiss. He'd missed her more than he ever thought possible.

"Yes, my day was fine. Mother stopped by and we had a nice visit."

"Oh, did she get to hold Jessie, what did you guys talk about?"

"She loved getting to hold Jessie, and she actually suggested something to me," Emily revealed.

"And that would be?" Spencer prompted.

"Well apparently she retired as of July 1, and she and my father want to take care of Jessie while we work. I told her I'd have to talk to you about it before agreeing. So what do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea. She won't be with a stranger which is important, and she will be loved and well cared for," Spencer responded. "That would definitely help put my mind at ease when we go on cases.

"My thoughts exactly, I'll call her after dinner and let her know we're okay with them taking care of her," Emily said.

"But isn't your dad still working, and I thought they wanted to travel when your mother retired?"

"Yes, he's still working until next year, and they will travel sporadically because of that," Emily explained.

"Ah I see," Reid replied as he stared at the baby in his arms.

"You know the old saying, it takes a village to raise a child, and well this little girl is going to have quite the village. Two grandmothers, a host of aunts and uncles, and two grandfathers, as well as Jack and any other cousins that are added to our family," Emily commented.

"I just wish her relationship with my mom would be similar to the one she'll have with your mother. At least my mom will have pictures of her and maybe we can go visit sometime when she's a bit older," Reid said wistfully.

"We'll make that happen," Emily promised kissing him softly.

"What do you mean by two grandfathers?" Reid wondered.

"Rossi, of course, she won't want for anything with Rossi as her grandfather," Emily argued.

"Right you are," the genius said with a smile as they both thought about the numerous ways Jessie would be spoiled by Grandpa Dave. Just then the oven timer went off, indicating that dinner was ready.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

XXXX

A yawning Spencer rubbed his eyes as he heard the cries through the baby monitor. Jessie was now four weeks old and was sleeping in her crib. Well, during the day she was sleeping, but for the last two nights, she'd decided that night time was meant for being up and keeping her parent's up. Seeing Emily dragging herself from bed, he put a hand on her arm, stopping her.

"Go back to sleep, I've got her this time."

"Are you sure? You have to go to work in a few hours," the exhausted mother protested. She felt bad, she could go back to sleep when Jessie took a nap, but Spencer couldn't.

"I'm sure, I'll be fine. There's coffee at work, remember? I'll just have double the amount," he said as he climbed from bed and followed the sound of his daughter's cries to the nursery.

XXXX

"What's the matter, Angel? It's the middle of the night, you're supposed to be sleeping," he said as he picked her up. Almost instantly she quieted and snuggled into Reid's chest. "Is that all you wanted was to be held, well, come on, let's sit in the rocking chair and see if I can get you back to sleep. As gently as he could, Reid settled into the rocking chair and began rocking. The rocking soothed the baby for a little while, but then she began fussing again and started rubbing her face against her father's chest. "Are you hungry, Jessie, well I really don't want to wake Mommy since she's so tired. I think she pumped and made a couple of bottles before she went to bed, though. How about we go see?" he whispered as he headed for the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. He was relieved to see two bottles in the appliance. Pulling one out, he placed it in the microwave for 25 seconds, after removing it, he tested it on his wrist to make sure it was warm, but not too warm. Satisfied that it was the right temperature he guided the nipple to the babies' eager mouth. The baby began suckling hungrily. "Wow, slow down there, it's not going anywhere," he laughed softly. Once she was done with the bottle, Spencer placed her against his shoulder and began patting her back waiting for a burp. It didn't take long before he was rewarded with a solid burp. "Good girl, that was a good one," he whispered as he saw her eyes start to droop. "Let's go back to bed, it's not time to be up yet," he murmured into the babies' ear. By the time he'd arrived back at the nursery, Jessie was sound asleep. As carefully as he could, he placed the baby in the crib. After watching her sleep for a little bit, he made sure the monitor was still on then headed back to his and Emily's bedroom to catch what little sleep he could before his alarm would go off. It was going to be a long day at work that was for sure; he mused as he climbed back into bed and smiled as Emily snuggled into his side. I'm sure a lucky man was his last thought before he drifted back off to sleep.

XXXX

"Damn, pretty boy, you look rough. Did you have a long night?"

"Yeah, the baby has her days and nights mixed up and she kept us up most of the night. I'll sure be glad when she remembers that days are for being awake and that nights are for sleeping," the genius declared as he collapsed wearily into his chair. Leaning forward he put his head on his desk, clearly exhausted. Morgan chuckled at his friend's predicament.

XXXX

JJ and a laughing Garcia walked into the bullpen and frowned at the sight of Reid practically sleeping at his desk.

"Is my junior G-man okay?" Garcia asked worriedly.

"He's fine, the baby has her days and nights mixed up and has apparently been keeping the new parents up most of the last couple of nights," the dark-skinned agent explained.

"Awe, that's too bad," JJ said sympathetically. Just then Hotch appeared on the catwalk.

"My team, round table room, please." Everyone headed for the round table room. JJ stopped when she saw that Reid wasn't with them.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll get Spence," she said heading for the geniuses desk.

XXXX

Reaching her best friend's desk, the blonde smiled when she saw he'd dozed off. Reaching out, she placed a hand on his arm and shook him gently.

"Spence, wake up, Hotch needs us in the round table room," she called softly. Reid's head shot up and he stared in confusion at the blonde media liaison.

"Huh? What did you say?" he asked rubbing his face trying to wake up.

"I said I think we have a case, Hotch called us into the round table room," JJ repeated. Shaking his head to clear the cobwebs Reid nodded and stood up. After making a detour to make another cup of coffee, he headed for the round table room to be briefed on their latest case.

XXXX

"Ladies and gentlemen, you're heading to Tampa Florida. Men are being beaten then killed and found with a cross carved in their chests," Garcia explained as she pressed the button on the remote to bring up the information on the screen.

"The unsub seems to like red heads," Rossi commented. "And they're all about 30 years old," he continued.

"Are there any connections between the five men yet?" Morgan wanted to know.

"No, not that I have found so far," Garcia replied.

"Where are they found?" JJ interjected.

"They've all been found in front of the local library," Hotch answered.

"Hmm, that's an interesting place to dispose of a body," Reid mumbled.

"Any ideas as to why they'd choose the library, Reid?" Hotch asked, addressing the genius.

"No, I can't think of any, but I'll think about it," he answered with a yawn.

"Okay, everyone, wheels up in 30. Everyone rest on the plane. We can brief more near the end of the flight," Hotch instructed. He could see how tired the youngest member of the team was and he wanted to give him a bit to rest. Hotch knew better than anybody how exhausting having a newborn baby could be.

XXXX

The sound of her phone vibrating woke Emily from a nap she was taking on the couch while Jessie slept in her pack-and-play.

XXXX

"Hey there, handsome," she greeted sleepily.

"Hey you, sorry to wake you. We just got a case and we're going to be leaving soon."

"Where are you going and what is the case about?" Emily questioned.

"We're going to Tampa Florida. Men are being beaten then killed," he informed her. Emily felt her shoulders drop. This wasn't the first case Reid had been on since Jessie's birth, but it didn't make it easier.

"Okay, call me if I can help you guys with anything. Please be careful and call when you can," she requested.

"I will, give Jess a kiss for me, and tell her daddy loves her, please," the genius responded.

"Of course I will, you should get going. Let me know when you land, and call me when you get to the hotel."

"Always, I love you, sweetheart. I'll touch base as soon as I can. Good bye, Emily," Reid said hanging up and heading to go check his go bag before heading to meet up with everyone else at the air strip.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

XXXX

The rest of the day had gone well for Emily. Jessie seemed to be finally realizing that days were for being awake and nights were for sleeping as she napped less than she had the last several days. Maybe I'll finally get a slightly better night's sleep, Emily hoped. The new mother had just finished starting a load of laundry when the doorbell rang. Hmm, I wonder who that is, she thought as she made her way into the living room to answer it. She smiled as she saw Jessie looking around from her pack-and-play having just woken up from her nap. Reaching the door she smiled when she saw Garcia standing on the other side after looking through the window.

XXXX

"Hey Garcia, did the team beg off early for the night?" Emily asked letting the blonde in.

"Yeah, Hotch could see how exhausted everyone was. Especially my junior G-man so he sent them back to the hotel to get some rest after they all had together. Reid said he'd call you around 8:30."

"Okay, did you guys make much progress?" the female agent wondered.

"A little, but not nearly as much as we'd like," Garcia replied dejectedly.

"Things will fall into place," Emily assured.

"I know you're right, but it's still frustrating. Anyway, enough about the case. I thought we could have dinner together. I brought Chinese takeout from your favorite place. What do you say?" Garcia offered.

"That sounds like a great idea. How about you go check on the munchkin while I get the plates and silverware for dinner," Emily suggested. Giving a happy squeal, Garcia handed the bags of food to Emily and made a beeline for the baby.

XXXX

"Hey there, baby girl," Garcia cooed as she picked up the baby and brought her to rest against her chest. "Your aunt Penny is so happy to see you. You've just turned a bad day into a super day," the tech declared as she headed for the table ready to enjoy a dinner with one of her best friends and some much needed baby therapy.

XXXX

"So I know you said you hadn't made much progress, but what progress have you made?" Emily asked as they settled at the table, Garcia holding Jessie in one arm.

"The only thing I've found so far is that all the men went to the same sporting goods store the day before they died, but that's all. I've got a couple searches running; hopefully they'll find results I can give the team tomorrow."

"I'm sure they will. Thanks so much for bringing this. It's delicious, and without Spencer here, I don't really get any adult conversation," Emily admitted as she took another bite of her food.

"It's my pleasure to come and spend time with you and this little princess," Garcia said kissing the baby soft cheek.

"She's pretty great, isn't she?" Emily declared.

"Yes she is, but we may be a little bit biased," the tech stated.

"Maybe just a little," Emily agreed.

"So how are you doing with the idea of leaving her in a couple of weeks and going back to work?" the tech asked compassionately. Emily bit her lip and stared down at her plate willing the tears to stay at bay. Reaching out Garcia took her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Honestly, not very well. Most of the time I'm fine, but that's only because I don't think about it. Then I start thinking about it and I freak out."

"That's completely understandable," Garcia assured.

"I'm sure it is, when I get into those moods, all I want to do is put her in her carrier and carry her around the BAU all day, but I know I can't do that," Emily reluctantly admitted.

"No, you can't, but it doesn't mean the feelings don't make sense. At least you're mother has agreed to watch her so you can call and check on her whenever you want."

"That's the only thing keeping me sane right now," Emily admitted. They finished the rest of the meal talking about lots of random things.

"I'll clean up while you take care of this little one, I think she needs a diaper change," Garcia said wrinkling her nose slightly as she handed the baby to her mother. Emily laughed as she took the baby and headed to the nursery to change her and get her into her pajamas while Garcia cleaned up from their dinner.

A/n, there's more to their talk, but I decided to split it into two chapters. You'll get chapter six tomorrow. Thanks for all the reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n, threw you guys a bit of a curve ball in this one. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

XXXX

Chapter Six

XXXX

"Okay, now that the talk about the case is over, it's time to get down to the Nitti gritty," Emily said as she settled next to Garcia on the couch. Jessie had been settled in her crib having fallen asleep while she was being changed.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Garcia asked curiously.

"When did you and Hotch start dating?" Emily probed. The tech choked on her wine at her friends words.

"What makes you think we're dating? We're just friends, I swear," Garcia said, her voice cracking nervously. Emily smiled, if she'd had any doubt about her suspicions, Garcia had just solidified her belief that she and Hotch were involved by her quick denial.

"Hi, welcome to the Denial Express, trip for one," she teased.

"I'm not denying anything," Garcia argued.

"Come on, give it up, PG, it's just me. You can tell me anything, you know that." Garcia sighed, she and Aaron weren't hiding their relationship, but they weren't flaunting it either.

"Okay, yes, we're together, there I said it, are you happy?" Garcia wanted to know.

"Oh, yes, I'm very happy, but why the secrecy?"

"I'm not trying to be secretive, honest, Em, I swear. We aren't trying to hide it, but we're not really advertising it, you know what I mean? Especially considering Hotch's position in the bureau. The last thing I want to do is jeopardize his career," Garcia explained.

"His job is important to him, but I know it's not more important than those he loves. He made that mistake with Haley, and I know he won't make it again," Emily said confidently. Garcia nodded, she knew her friend was right, and it helped ease her mind some.

"We're taking things slow, and so far it's gone very well."

"How long have you been dating?" Emily asked.

"Um, uh, well, for six months," Garcia answered shyly. Emily gasped in shock; she couldn't believe they'd managed to keep it from the team for that long.

"So how did it start, come on, I need details," Emily begged.

"It started a few months ago when he was running late and I was running a scan on one of my computers. It had been acting a bit sluggish that day so I wanted to figure out what was wrong with it."

"Makes sense, okay, continue," Emily urged.

"Once it was done, I walked into the bullpen to make sure everyone had left and that no one had left anything behind. That's when I saw boss man's light on. Now, that wasn't anything unusual, but I was curious so I walked up to his office and knocked on the door," Garcia stopped letting her sentence hang.

"PG, come on, don't leave me hanging."

"Okay, okay, so I knocked and he invited me in. I asked him why he was working so late and didn't he have to get home to Jack?"

"And what did he say?" Emily asked, she was sitting on the edge of her seat.

"He told me he'd gotten snowed under by paperwork and that Jack was at a friends for a sleepover. Then he asked me why I was there so late and I explained to him what I was doing. Then before I know what was happening, he asked me if I wanted to grab a bite to eat with him. I was stunned, I mean, Aaron Hotchner wanted to go to dinner with me," Garcia said with a self-deprecating smile.

"Hey, don't sell yourself short, Penelope. You're a fantastic woman, and anyone who can't see that is a fool. Especially Kevin Lynch," Emily said acidly. A soft smile crossed Garcia's face at her friend's kind words.

"Let's not ruin tonight by talking about him," Garcia requested.

"Deal, so go on, he asked you out to dinner, then what?"

"We went to a nice Italian place he loves and talked for a couple of hours. We talked about everything from our favorite food, to what we like to do in our free time. Well what free time this job affords."

"Ain't that the truth," Emily murmured in agreement.

"Then we realized how late it was getting, and I said I should be getting home. He offered to follow me home to ensure I got home safely and I accepted and he followed me to my place. I was expecting a goodbye, see you tomorrow then for him to leave, but that's not what happened," the tech paused, letting her statement sink in and the suspense to build.

"Come on, what happened then, I've got to know," Emily whined.

"Is the great Emily Prentiss really whining?" Garcia teased.

"Yes I am and I'm not ashamed to admit it," Emily responded. Garcia laughed at her friend's response and her petulant expression. She was about to answer when cries filtered through the baby monitor. Emily loved her daughter, but she wished she'd had better timing.

"Looks like the princess needs you," Garcia said with a teasing smile.

"She needs to be fed. You stay right here. I'll go grab her, and when I get back, you're finishing your story, missy," Emily demanded pointing a finger at the other woman as she stood up and headed for the nursery.

"Yes, ma'am, whatever you say, ma'am," the tech replied laughing as she saw Emily hurry as quickly as she could to the nursery.

XXXX

"Okay, I'm back, now you can continue," Emily instructed as she settled Jessie at her breast so she could eat.

"Well, as I said, he followed me home. He walked me to my door and said he had fun and he would like to do it again. Then he kissed me on the cheek, he'd turned away and started to walk back to his car when his words registered with me and I called out to him. He turned around and I asked him if he meant like a date, and he said yes, to which I happily agreed. We've gone on several dates since then and things are going really well," Garcia concluded.

"Does Jack know about the two of you?"

"Yes and he's all for it. We talked about it with him last weekend. He asked if that would mean I would marry his daddy and become his new mommy."

"What did you guys say to that?"

"We told him we weren't at that point yet, but when we got to it, we'd talk to him first before anything was decided. We're planning a lunch and a movie day when Hotch gets back from the case. I know Jack's his number one priority and that if I want to be with him I have to accept Jack. They're a package deal, and I have no problem accepting that little boy with open arms. I love him so much," Garcia said smiling. Garcia let out a yawn and glanced at her watch.

"I'm so happy for you, you know I have your backs, and so will the rest of the team. When are you guys going to tell the team?" Emily wondered.

"Probably soon, we've talked about moving in together, and the team needs to know before that. I hate to do this, Em, but I'm beat and I need to get home. Tomorrow morning comes way too early," she said as she got to her feet.

"That's fine, Spencer should be calling soon," Emily said as she glanced at the clock and saw that it was a little past 8:30. Talk to you soon, and drive safely home," Emily said as the two women hugged.

"Will do, bye, Emily," Garcia said kissing Jessie then Emily before heading out and climbing into Esther. Well so much for keeping it quiet much longer, she mused as she pointed her car towards her apartment planning on calling Hotch to tell him their secret was now out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

XXXX

Thankfully the case only took three days to solve, for which everyone was grateful.

"Ready to go home and see Em and that little girl of yours?" Morgan commented as they boarded the jet.

"Yes, I most definitely am. Emily says she's been a bit fussy since I'm not there," the young man stated.

"That's completely natural, she misses her daddy," JJ said with a smile.

"Of course she does, Reid's a great father," Rossi complimented.

"Thanks everyone," Reid replied blushing.

"Okay, everyone, don't come in until 11:00 tomorrow morning," Hotch instructed as he came back from talking to the pilot.

"Does Garcia know that?" Morgan checked.

"Yes, I already let her know," Hotch replied. Rossi saw his friend's secretive smile and logged it away for further analysis. Hmm, did he finally come to his senses Rossi wondered. No one else seemed to notice the soft smile that briefly graced their unit chief's face. The rest of the plane ride was uneventful. After they landed, they headed to Quantico to finish their reports before heading home.

XXXX

"How much more do you have to do?" Emily asked as she talked to Spencer on the phone.

"Not much more, maybe half an hour or so. Then I'm heading home. How's Jessie doing?"

"She's sucking on her hand while sitting in her baby swing." Reid smiled at the image that came to his mind.

"Ah, that's good, well; I should get back to my report so I can finish it. See you at home soon, I love you, Emily."

"See you soon, love you to, Spencer."

XXXX

A/n, short but that's where the chapter fell. Sorry you didn't get yesterday's chapter yesterday, but FFN wouldn't let me add Chapter Six for some reason it kept giving me an error. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	8. Chapter 8

A/n, a chapter I hope you all love! Thanks for the reviews. For all those who are following favoriting this, thank you, reviews from you would also be appreciated.

XXXX

Chapter Eight

XXXX

"Hi there, Jessie, Daddy missed you so much," Spencer whispered as he picked up his baby girl and smiled as she snuggled into him.

"I think she missed you as well," Emily commented as she walked back into the living room. Walking over to her boyfriend and daughter, Emily wrapped her arms around them both. She was glad to have Spencer home. The house just didn't feel the same without him.

"Hey, I have an idea," Spencer suggested.

"What's your idea?" Emily wondered.

"Since it's nice, but not too hot, maybe we could go to the park for a bit? I'm sure this little one would enjoy a walk," he said tickling the baby's toes, causing her to squirm.

"I like that idea a lot. It would be nice to get out for a bit," Emily agreed.

"Well then, let's go," Reid said as he headed for the car seat and placed it into the stroller. Emily quickly made sure everything was turned off before following her family out the door for a much needed outing to the park.

XXXX

"It's so beautiful," she murmured as they walked through the park.

"MMM, yes it is," Spencer agreed. He had an ulterior motive for this trip to the park, but Emily wasn't aware of what it was. She'll find out soon enough, he thought. The baby seemed enthralled with her surroundings, she was looking around as much as her limited newborn vision would allow.

"You have a beautiful family," a woman walking her dog commented as she walked by.

"Thank you so much," Emily responded.

"How old is your daughter?"

"She's five weeks old," Spencer answered.

"Well, she looks beautiful," the woman replied. "Have a nice day," she said as she continued on her way.

"How about we sit down on this bench for a moment," Reid suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Emily agreed. While the stitches didn't bother her as much as they used to, they were still a bit of a pain.

"I can't believe I have all this," Spencer admitted staring lovingly between the baby in the stroller and his beautiful girlfriend. Leaning in, he kissed Emily softly on the lips. "If you'd asked me a couple years ago if I'd have all this, I would have told you that you were crazy," he admitted shyly.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," the brunette replied. They had come a long way from their first night of Uno and cookies.

"This is hard for me, so here goes," Reid began. Sliding off the bench, he got down on one knee. "Emily Elizabeth Prentiss, will you marry me?" Tears filled Emily's eyes and a huge smile came to her face. At first she couldn't speak, but finally she made her mouth move.

"Yes, yes, I will marry you," she said as she stared at the ring he was holding. Grinning from ear to ear, Spencer slid the ring on to her finger.

"I'm sorry I didn't go all out for this, but this just seemed right," he explained. Reaching out she placed a finger to his lips.

"Hush, it's perfect, you know me, and I don't like the glitz and glam of all that stuff."

"Yes, I do know that about you. So do you like it?" he asked.

"Like, it, I love it! It's such a beautiful ring. Did anyone else on the team know about this?" she wondered. The genius shook his head. He was proud that he'd managed to do all this by himself.

"Nope, none of them know. I wanted to keep this a complete surprise. You can call the girls when we get back to the house and tell them all about it. I'll take care of Jessie so you can talk to JJ and Garcia and unwind," Spencer offered.

"Thank you, it would be nice to get a bit of a break," Emily said through a yawn. "Maybe a nap as well. I can't believe I'm so tired," she lamented.

"You're a mom to a newborn; I think being tired is going to be a permanent state for a while. What do you say we head home and you call the girls while Jessie and I have some daddy daughter time?" Spencer suggested. Emily nodded and smiled. She loved watching her boyfriend, no fiancé she corrected with their daughter. Nothing made her happier than seeing the family that they had created. She would love to add to it and give Jessie a brother or sister, but not at least for a couple of years yet, she mused as she got up from the bench and followed Spencer who was pushing the stroller back to their house.

XXXX

"So you're saying he took you both to the park and at the park he popped the question?" Garcia asked as the three women talked via a three-way call.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. It was so romantic and spontaneous. Even better than any plan he could have made to do it elaborately. That's not really either of our things, anyway," she commented.

"That's true; you're both pretty laid back. I know your parents were more extravagant and elaborate, but you're not," JJ noted.

"Do you have pics of the ring?" Garcia demanded. Emily nodded her head before remembering her two best friends couldn't see her.

"Yes, I just sent you both pictures." Both woman gasped as they saw the picture.

"Oh, Em, it's beautiful," Garcia exclaimed.

"It most certainly is. Can I tell Derek?" JJ checked.

"Sure, of course you can. I already asked Spencer and he's okay if you tell him," Emily assured.

"Can I tell, H…" Garcia asked, breaking off when she realized what she'd been about to say. They hadn't came out and told the rest of the team yet. They were planning a dinner in a week or so to tell everyone. Knowing who the tech meant, Emily smiled.

"Yeah, you can," she answered.

"Tell who?" JJ wondered.

"No one," Garcia answered quickly. The media liaison didn't believe the computer tech, but she didn't want to push it. She knew Garcia would talk when she was ready. Deciding to change the subject, she began talking about her and Derek's wedding plans.


	9. Chapter 9

A/n, I hate it when FFN doesn't cooperate or you would have had chapter eight yesterday. Thanks for all the reviews.

Chapter Nine

XXXX

Emily tried valiantly to blink back the tears as she and Spencer pulled up in front of her parents house. Jessie was six weeks old and Emily's maternity leave was up. Hotch had given Reid permission to show up a bit late so he could help  
Emily get Jessie settled at her mother's and deal with the separation anxiety.

"It's going to be okay, sweetheart. You know your mother will be fine with her," he soothed, taking her hand.

"I know, it's just hard to leave her. I really haven't left her much accept for with you. I'm just struggling a bit," the female agent admitted.

"That's completely natural. Come on, let's get her settled so we can head to work," Spencer said getting out of the car and grabbing Jessie and her diaper bag from the backseat. Emily knew he was right even if she didn't like it. Taking a deep breath, she opened her door and climbed out. Here goes nothing, she thought as she walked to her parent's door, trying to ignore the irrational fear coursing through her body. Logically she knew Jessie would be fine, but she couldn't help but panic.

XXXX

Elizabeth opened the door with a wide smile.

"Good morning, Spencer, Emily, hey there Jessie. Are you ready to spend the day with Grandma?" she asked reaching for the baby carrier.

"Good morning, Liz, I'll carry it in, it's rather heavy," Spencer declared. Nodding, the former ambassador stepped back to allow her soon-to-be son-in-law to carry his arm load in and Emily followed mutely. Both Emily's parents had been over the moon when she'd shared the news of her and Spencer's engagement.

"Emily, are you okay, honey?" Elizabeth asked tenderly. The female agent opened her mouth to answer her mother but clamped it shut quickly when she felt her breakfast trying to come up. Turning she ran for the hall and the bathroom at the end of it. Reaching it, she slammed the door and rushed to the toilet. Lifting the lid and the seat she dropped to her knees just in time to throw up everything she'd eaten that morning. Tears of embarrassment filled her eyes as she continued to throw up.

XXXX

Meanwhile, the two adults left in the entryway exchanged worried glances.

"I think she's nervous about leaving Jess," Spencer explained.

"I'm sure she is, that's completely understandable. Why don't you get Jessie settled and I'll go check on Emily. I have a pretty good idea what she's going through," Elizabeth replied. Spencer nodded as he headed into the living room to get his daughter settled while Elizabeth went to check on Emily.

XXXX

"Emily, it's your mother, can I come in?" Elizabeth asked as she knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yes," Emily called back. She'd finally stopped throwing up and was trying to put herself back together.

"Here, I brought you some water and an extra tooth brush," Elizabeth said, handing the items to her daughter. Emily took the water gratefully and washed out her mouth then brushed her teeth and proceeded to use mouth wash as well.

"Thanks, Mother, I'm sorry for that, it wasn't my plan. I'm rather embarrassed about that," she admitted, blushing.

"That's quite all right, your reaction is completely normal. I felt exactly the same way when I had to leave you. Unfortunately I couldn't make it to the bathroom and had to throw up in a trash can after leaving you in our sleeping quarters. Talk about embarrassing, one of the other ambassadors saw me throwing up and kindly got me some water and helped me clean up. I couldn't look her in the eye for the next week or so," Elizabeth reflected. Emily chuckled at her mother's story, she was glad she wasn't the only one who experienced that reaction. "Do you think you're ready to get back out there and head out?" Elizabeth questioned softly.

"Um, yeah, I think so. It's like a Band-Aid, I have to rip it off quickly or it will linger," she said as she left the bathroom and headed to say good bye to her baby girl.

XXXX

"Hey there, Prentiss, welcome back. How did getting the little princess settled go?" Morgan asked as Emily walked into the bullpen.

"It went okay, I guess. It wasn't easy, but I made it through it, somehow. It feels good to be back, but it's going to be hard at least for the first few days," she commented.

"It will get easier, though," JJ assured. "I mean I don't have kids, but I'm sure you'll get into a routine soon enough." Glancing around she noticed that Reid wasn't at his desk. "Where's Spence at, did you leave him at your parents?" she teased. Emily gave her first genuine laugh of the day and smiled at her friends words.

"No, he's getting a cup of coffee. I'm guessing Garcia accosted him before he could get here," she hypothesized.

"That's definitely true, she was excited about your return," Morgan stated. Just then a squeal preceded a running colorful blonde as she ran into the bullpen, Reid lagging behind her.

XXXX

"Emily, your back!" Garcia cried as she ran over and enveloped the agent in a tight hug. "It's so good to see you, you've definitely been missed around here," the tech exclaimed. While she'd been talking, she'd been squeezing tighter and tighter.

"Cant, Breathe, Garcia…" Emily gasped out. The tech smiled ruefully as she loosened her grip.

"Sorry about that, I'm just so glad to see you," she explained.

"The feeling is mutual, no matter how hard it was to leave Jess this morning, I've missed all of you," Emily told her gathered team. By this time, Rossi and Hotch had walked into the bullpen from their offices and had hugged the agent.

"Today will be a light day, paperwork only. There's a case I'm looking into that we may have to head out for in a couple of days, but I'm not sure yet. I've sent them a tentative profile, and they're going to use it to see if they can catch the unsub," Hotch explained.

"And I put a stack of files on your desk for you to do. I wanted to make sure you felt loved and didn't feel left out," JJ teased.

"Thanks a lot, Jayje, just what I wanted," Emily said with a groan as she caught sight of the stack of files. A devilish smile crossed her face as she tried to figure out just how many of those files she could slip into Reid's pile.

"Don't even think about it, Emily. Just because we're together doesn't mean you get special treatment when it comes to sneaking me files. You might be able to slip me one or two, but after that, nope they're all yours," Reid reminded her.

"Oh, fine, well then, I guess I'd better get to work. Especially since they won't do themselves," she said as she settled at her desk and opened the first folder. Everyone else laughed at the byplay before getting to work on their own files.

XXXX

"She's doing fine, she just had a bottle and went down for a nap," Elizabeth informed her daughter as they talked while Emily was eating her lunch.

"No problems so far, did she take the bottle okay? I've been trying to give her at least one bottle day so she's used to it not just the breast. I know Spencer gives her bottles, but…" Emily broke off when she realized she was rambling.

"I promise she's doing fine, we didn't have any problems. She took the bottle like a trooper. I know you've been giving her bottles as well as breastfeeding her. I've been over a few times, remember?" her mother reminded the profiler gently. Emily laughed she couldn't believe she'd forgotten that her mother had come over several times.

"Oh yeah, that's right, sorry, I guess I forgot for a moment. I must still have a little bit of that pregnancy brain I had when I was pregnant with her," she commented with a chuckle. "Well I need to get back to work, but we'll be there around 5:30 or so to pick her up. Call me if you need anything," Emily requested.

"You know I will, now go get back to work, the sooner you get back to work, the sooner you get to come get Jessie," Elizabeth bargained. She smiled, she felt like she was trying to bargain with a little Emily who wanted a cookie and didn't want to eat her vegetables. She remembered telling the little girl she could have cookie if she ate at least five bites of her vegetables, which the little girl reluctantly did. Emily laughed the same memory was running through her head when she heard her mother's words.

"Okay, Mother, bye for now, see you later this afternoon. Give her a kiss from me, and one from Spencer, please.

"I certainly will, good bye, Em, see you later." Hanging up the phone Elizabeth headed back to the book she was reading before the phone rang after checking to make sure her granddaughter was still sleeping soundly.


	10. Chapter 10

A/n, sorry for the delay, was having trouble with the website then I was gone all day yesterday. Hope you enjoy.

XXXX

Chapter Ten

XXXX

"Do you have any idea what this dinner at Garcia's is all about?" Spencer asked as he stood in the living room while Emily finished fixing a bottle for Jessie. Emily smiled a secret smile even though Spencer couldn't see her.

"I have an idea what this is about, but I'm not going to say. It's Garcia's secret to tell and I won't break her confidence," Emily explained.

"Okay, that's fine with me; I know you wouldn't tell me anything Garcia told you in confidence. That's one of the reasons I love you so much," Spencer said kissing her softly. Blushing Emily placed the bottle in the diaper bag and slung it over her shoulder before picking up Jessie's carrier and heading for the door, Spencer right behind her.

XXXX

"Come on in, everyone's already here," Garcia greeted ushering the little family into her apartment.

"Sorry we're late, someone spit up on the outfit I'd dressed her in so I had to change her then I realized I hadn't made a bottle just in case she gets hungry so that took another few minutes," Emily apologized.

"That's quite alright, stop apologizing. I've got wine if you want any since you've made a bottle for the little princess," the tech answered. Emily nodded happily, a glass of wine sure did sound good.

"I'd love some, thanks," she taking the glass she was offered.

"Would you like some, boy wonder?" she asked, addressing Reid.

"No thanks, but I'll take a soda if you have any?"

"Sure, coming right up, go make yourself at home in the living room and I'll bring it to you," she said hurrying off towards the kitchen to get Reid's drink.

XXXX

Dinner was going smoothly and Jessie had been held by everyone and was currently being held by Jack with Hotch's watchful eye on the small boy. Sharing a glance with Garcia, Hotch stood up and tapped his glass with his knife. The entire room fell silent and everyone stared at their unit chief.

"We appreciate you coming to this dinner that Garcia and I have put on tonight. Garcia took the credit so as not to arouse suspicions, but we have something to share with you," Hotch began. Everyone looked at each other curious as to what was going on. Dave begun to smile, he thought his earlier guess was right, and he was becoming even surer it was. "Penelope, would you like to do the honors of telling them?" Hotch questioned, turning to the colorful tech.

"No, I think I'll let Jack do it, what do you say, kiddo? Do you want to tell everyone? It's okay with me," she encouraged. The small boy nodded happily.

"Daddy and Penny are dating, and she's gonna move in with Daddy and me!" he explained with a broad grin. The silence was so deafening you could have heard a pen drop. Everyone exchanged surprised glances; accept for Emily who just gave the couple a huge smile. JJ caught on to her friend's lack of surprise and turned to her.

"Did you know about this already, Em?" she wondered.

"Well, uh, maybe, I kind of wrangled it out of Pen a few weeks ago when I was still on maternity leave. She'd stopped by to visit and brought us dinner and see Jessie. After we finished dinner and talked about the case, I asked her how long she and Hotch had been dating and she told me about six months and the discussion just went from there. I'm so happy for both of you," Emily said hugging both the unit chief and the tech. The others followed suit and congratulated the happy couple.

"Just make sure you don't hurt her," Morgan warned as he stood next to Hotch.

"I promise, I'll do my best to never intentionally hurt her," Hotch promised.

"That's good enough for me, congrats both of you, I wish you all the happiness in the world," the dark-skinned agent declared as he slapped Hotch on the back then pulled Garcia in for a very tight and heart felt hug.

"Now we just have to find someone for you, old man," Morgan teased Rossi.

"No thank you, I'm quite fine on my own. The first three Mrs. Rossi's cured me of marriage and long term relationships," the Italian declared. The rest of the team laughed at his words knowing that if the right woman came a long, Rossi wouldn't know what hit him.


	11. Chapter 11

A/n, a little quality time with her grandparents. Every kid needs that. Hope you enjoy.

XXXX

Chapter Eleven

XXXX

"We have a case we're heading to Idaho," Emily explained as she talked to her mother on the phone. She'd been on several cases since she'd been back at work but it was still hard. Jessie was now a happy healthy four-month-old.

"We'll be fine, keep in touch and call us later when you have time. Is there anything I need to know?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"I think she's getting her first tooth because she's been fussing a lot lately and rubbing at her gums. I packed some teething tablets and some Oragel in her diaper bag. She can have two tablets at once, they just dissolve under her tongue," Emily explained.

"Okay, I think I can figure that out. Your father will be back later today and he'll be happy to know he'll get to spend some time with his granddaughter," the ambassador stated. Emily smiled, she loved how much her parents loved and adored Jessie. She couldn't have asked for a better set of people to watch over her daughter, and for that she was immensely grateful.

XXXX

"Is that Liz?" Spencer asked as he walked up to where his fiancé was standing.

"Yes it is, do you want to talk to her?" Emily whispered. Spencer nodded and reached for the phone.

"Mom, Spencer's here, and he wants to talk to you. I need to grab something from my desk. Talk to you later, give the baby a kiss for me, love you, Mom," Emily said handing the phone to Spencer before heading to grab something she'd left on her desk.

XXXX

"Hey there, Liz, I guess Em told you we have a case?"

"Yes she did, don't worry, Jessie will be fine with us," Liz assured.

"I know she will be, I still worry, though," Spencer admitted.

"That's completely normal, to be honest, I'd be worried if you didn't worry," Liz answered. "Go and solve the case so you two can get back here to your little girl. We'll talk to you later, Spencer," the ambassador instructed. Recognizing the dismissal for what it was, Spencer agreed and disconnected the call.

XXXX

Elizabeth paced the floor with her screaming granddaughter. She knew the little girl was teething she could feel the tooth trying to poke through. She'd just given her a dose of the teething tablets as well as some of the Oragell.

"Want me to take her for a bit?" Michael Prentiss offered as he walked into the living room of their house.

"Sure if you want to, I need to get a drink and use the bathroom," Liz admitted.

"Okay, here come to Grandpa, sweetie pie," he said softly. Carefully, Michael took the crying little girl into his arms and began swaying back and forth. I'm sure glad you weren't crying like this when your mommy and daddy called earlier, or else they would have rushed straight home, he murmured to the baby girl. Her cries seemed to be quieting and her eyes had begun to droop. A few short minutes later she'd finally fallen asleep. Slowly, the proud grandfather made his way to the room they'd set up for Jessie, meeting his wife in the hall.

"She finally fall asleep?" Liz questioned in a whisper. Mike nodded as he shifted the slumbering infant in his arms slightly.

"I'm just going to put her down and turn on the baby monitor. Then what do you say to heading to bed?" he suggested.

"That's a great idea, I'll meet you in our room," the ambassador said kissing first the sleeping baby then her husband before making her way to their bedroom ready to go to bed. She loved her granddaughter, but she was definitely exhausted. I remember why parenting is for the young; she mused as she changed into her pajamas and slid under the sheets.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

XXXX

"So what's Jess going to be for Halloween?" JJ asked as she and Emily refilled their coffee cups at the station in the small town in Idaho they found themselves in.

"She's going to be a lady bug. I found the most adorable costume for her when I was shopping a couple weeks ago. I can't wait to see her in it," the excited mother commented.

"Neither can I, you're still bringing her to all our houses for trick-or-treating even though she can't eat the candy?" the blonde checked. Emily nodded she knew everyone wanted to see Jessie and Spencer's favorite holiday was Halloween so she knew he'd have more fun than all of them combined.

"It's so hard to believe she's already four months old. Where did the time go?" Emily mused.

"I don't know, but I really can't believe mine and Morgan's wedding is in two months," JJ said beaming.

"Neither can I, you're going to knock his socks off in that dress," the brunette stated. JJ smiled, the girls of the BAU had gone dress shopping a couple of months ago and JJ had found the perfect dress as well as brides maids dresses for both Emily and Garcia. "When's your alteration appointment?"

"Next week assuming we don't have a case, which I really hope we don't. Speaking of the case, we really need to get back so we can see where they guys are now and hopefully catch this unsub soon so you and Spence can get back to Jessie," JJ said as she opened the door to the break room and began making her way back to the conference room the team had been given, Emily following in her footsteps.

XXXX

"Okay, what do we have so far?" Hotch asked as they sat around the table.

"Unfortunately not much, the unsub strangles the women then leaves them on park benches to be found. Obviously he's dropping them their at night otherwise they would be found before the next morning and he would have been caught before now. Rossi and I talked to the first two victim's families and they said they didn't have any enemies and they couldn't tell us who would want to hurt them," Morgan began.

"Emily and I had the same luck," Hotch answered.

"The geographic profile doesn't have enough yet to really help me narrow down the zone. I think we'll need at least one more body before I can do that, unfortunately," Reid explained regretfully.

"I'm ready to give a press conference with the profile as soon as we can establish it," JJ added.

"Garcia, have you found any connections between the victims yet?" Hotch asked the tech who was skyped in.

"None that I can find so far, the victims don't live near the park they're dumped at. The only connection I've found is the one you already know which is the unsub dumps them at the same park. So maybe that park is significant to him instead?" she suggested. She wasn't a profiler, but that was the only thing that made sense to her.

"You could be on to something, baby girl," Morgan commented.

"Yes, you could be, please search police records for problems at that park. Focus on violent occurrences and harming of animals. Go back for an entire year and I might have you go back farther if necessary," Hotch informed the colorful tech.

"I'll get right on that, and hit you back when I get something, Garcia out," she said hanging up the phone and beginning to type as fast as her fingers could type.

XXXX

Everyone continued to go over everything they had on the case but felt like they were getting no where. They'd been on the case for two days now and they knew that if the unsub stuck to pattern they'd find another young woman strangled and left on a park bench tomorrow morning. None of them liked it, but they knew there was nothing they could do to prevent it. Watching Emily rub her eyes and yawn for the third time in fifteen minutes, Hotch made a decision. It was now 7:00 A.M. and they'd been at this and interviewing the families of the victims since 8:00 that morning.

"It's time to call it a night, let's grab dinner then had back to the hotel. We'll get back at this in the morning. We're all tired and when we're tired, we miss things," the unit chief said as he gathered up the files he'd been reading and after packing them into his briefcase, headed out of the conference room, knowing the rest of the team would be right behind him.

XXXX

"I hate the feeling of spinning our wheels," Reid commented as he and Emily walked into the hotel room they shared.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I feel like we take one step forward and two steps back. Hopefully we'll get lucky and there won't be a body tomorrow morning."

"As much as I'd like to hope for that, I'm afraid we won't get so lucky," the genius replied. Emily shook her head sadly, she knew he was right, but it didn't mean she had to like it. She said as much to him.

"I know you're right, but I don't have to like it," she grumbled.

"No, you don't have to like it, I don't like it. What do you say we call and check on our girl? That's bound to make you feel better and help you forget about this for a while," he suggested.

"Okay, I like that idea," Emily said sitting on the bed next to Spencer as he pulled out his phone and dialed Elizabeth's number so they could check on their sweet baby girl.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

XXXX

The case had drug on for two more days before things finally started to come together. Unfortunately another woman had been found, but this time, the unsub had gotten careless. A fingerprint had been found on the bench where she'd been found. It was a fresh print and had obviously just been put there. The team was sitting in the conference room when one of the lab techs walked in.

"We got a match, his name is Lile Markin and he's had several arrests for assault. Here's his address, hope this guy is your guy," she said handing the paper to Hotch.

"Thank you," Hotch said taking the paper and turning to his team. Grabbing his phone, he dialed Garcia and put it on speaker.

XXXX

"What can I do for you my super agent?" she purred into the phone. Everyone smiled at her words.

"I need you to check someone out for me. His name is Lile Markin and he's been arrested for assault multiple times. His fingerprint was found on the bench where the last woman's body was found," the unit chief explained. They all could hear Garcia's fingers flying over the keyboard.

"Hmm, lets see here, it looks like he was engaged but his fiancé left him for his best friend. Let me bring up a picture of her," Garcia mumbled to herself. A gasp came over the phone when she saw the photo.

"What is it, baby girl?" Morgan prompted.

"She looks just like the victims, I think he's taking his anger with her out on them. Do you guys need his address or do you have it?" she checked.

"We have it, thanks, Pen," Emily replied.

"You're welcome, now go and catch this scum bag before he can hurt another innocent woman. Be safe my darling's," she instructed. Everyone promised they'd be safe as they hung up and began gearing up to go confront their unsub.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

XXXX

Arriving at Lile Markin's house the team assembled by their SUV's to hear Hotch's instruction.

"Morgan, you, Emily, and Rossi go to the back. Reid, JJ, and I will take the front of the house. We go in on my count, everyone ready?" he checked. The others nodded. "Do you have your vests on?" he asked. Another nod was his answer. "Okay, move out," he instructed as he led his group to the front of the house and they got into position.

XXXX

"Everyone ready?" Morgan asked as he turned to Emily and Rossi. The other two profiler's nodded as Morgan lined up with the back door. Hearing Hotch in their ear buds, Morgan waited until he reached one then he kicked down the door.

"FBI!" came from both the front and back of the house. A startled yell came from a man who was running full tilt towards the front of the house.

"FBI, freeze and put your hands up where I can see them!" Hotch demanded.

"No, get out of my way," Lile snarled as he dove at the agents.

"Don't make me shoot you," JJ threatened.

"What some little blonde like you shoot me? Like you could do it," he taunted.

"I don't think you want to try me," JJ advised.

"Guess I'll take my chances," Lile declared as he pulled a gun from his pocket and aimed at JJ. The instant his finger touched the trigger a shot came from JJ's gun and hit him square in the chest killing him instantly. The sound of gunfire was deafening and it took everyone a moment to realize that he'd also fired his weapon as he had fallen to the ground , and one of their agents was down.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

XXXX

Time seemed to stand still until a scream ripped through the air.

"Spencer!" Emily cried as she ran to her motionless fiancé. The genius was lying completely still and blood was spurting from a gunshot wound just above the protective bullet proof vest he'd been wearing. So much for the vest, Emily mused as she started to cry. Reaching out she put pressure on the wound and nearly threw up when she saw the amount of blood that covered her hands.

"I need an ambulance at 9936 Lake Road, I have a federal agent down," Rossi barked into his cell phone.

"An ambulance is on the way sir," the operator assured.

"Thank you," Rossi responded gruffly as he hung up and made his way over to where the rest of the team was huddled around Emily and Reid. A moan and a whimper drew everyone's attention to the injured agent.

"Hey there, Pretty Boy, can you hear me?" Morgan called.

"Emly?" he croaked out coughing and causing blood to come out of his mouth.

"I'm right here, sweetheart. You hang on for me and for Jessie, you hear me? That little girl needs her daddy and I need you, okay, you hear me, Spencer?" Spencer just nodded; it hurt too much to speak.

"Hurts…" he gasped out.

"I know it hurts, and help is on its way," Emily assured. Time stretched on forever, but was really only a few minutes before sirens could be heard.

"You hear that, Spence, they're almost here. You're going to be fine," JJ soothed.

"No, take, care, of, Jessie, for, me. Help Em…" Reid broke off as his eyes closed and his grip on Emily's hand went slack.

"Spencer, nooooooooo!" Emily yelled. "Please wake up, baby, please," she begged. Just then the EMT's swarmed the house and ran in. It took both Hotch and Morgan, but they finally got Emily to move away so they could work on the injured genius.

"We need to move fast, we're losing him," the medic yelled as the monitor they'd connected Reid to began to beep rapidly before giving a long mournful beep. A sound that would resonate with the rest of the agents for a very long time.

XXXX

A/n, sorry for the delay, writers block and RL got in the way. I'm hoping to catch up soon. Please R/R!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

XXXX

The ride to the hospital felt like it took hours for Emily. Sitting in the passenger seat of the SUV that Morgan was driving. She wanted to ride in the ambulance with Spencer but there wasn't room. She twisted her fingers together and continuously played with her engagement ring. She couldn't lose him, they were supposed to get married and raise Jessie and any siblings she had together.

"He's a fighter, you won't lose him," JJ assured from her place in the backseat.

"Huh, what did you say?" Emily asked.

"You said you couldn't lose him, and I said you won't, he's a fighter," the media liaison explained. Emily just nodded, she didn't realize she'd spoken out loud. Finally after what seemed like forever, they pulled up in front of the hospital and parked. The SUV carrying Hotch and Rossi pulled up next to them. She'd begged the car to go faster but now that they were there, Emily was afraid to get out of the car. She didn't want to deal with her current reality. Especially if he didn't make it, that she didn't think she would survive. Everyone else had entered the hospital before they realized that Emily wasn't with them.

"Go ahead and find out where we need to wait, I'll grab Emily," Morgan said as he headed back outside to check on his best friend.

XXXX

"Hey there, sweetheart, it's time to go inside," he whispered as he stood by her open car door.

"I don't want to, Morgan. I can't do this," she said softly.

"Yes you can, and you will. If you don't do it for yourself, do it for Reid and Jessie. They both need you. You're a lot stronger than you think," Morgan argued.

"Are you sure about that?" Emily questioned. She didn't feel very strong at that moment.

"Yes, I'm positive you're strong enough to get through this. You also have to remember that you're not alone. You've got all of us by your side. None of us are going anywhere," he vowed. A slight smile crossed the female agent's face at the dedication she heard in her best friends voice.

"Thanks a lot, Morgan, that helps more than you'll ever know. Okay, I think I'm ready to go inside now. I have to face it sooner or later, and sooner is probably better," she said resolutely as she got out of the car and after grabbing for Morgan's hand for support, she turned and headed for the hospital doors knowing that her life may never be the same again.

XXXX

"Oh, Emmy, I'm so sorry, sweetheart. Don't worry about Jessie, your father and I can take care of her as long as you need. You just worry about yourself and Spencer," Liz instructed. She'd decided to call her parents and let them know what was going on. The team had been directed to the surgery waiting room where they'd been sitting for two hours.

"Thanks, Mom, give her a kiss from me, please," Emily requested.

"Of course, have you gotten in touch with Dianna yet?"

"No, I wanted to call you first. I think I'm going to wait to call her doctor until I know more about his condition. I don't want to worry her unnecessarily, especially considering her condition. This kind of news could send her over the edge, and I want to avoid that at all costs," Emily justified.

"That's completely understandable. Your father and Jessie have just come back from a brief walk. I'll let him know what's going on. Call us any time no matter what if you need anything, you hear me?" the older Prentiss checked.

"I will, talk to you later, Mother. I love you," Emily stated hanging up the phone and starting to pick her nails once again.

XXXX

"Did someone call Garcia?" Rossi wondered.

"I did, I called her once we got settled in the waiting room. Obviously she didn't take it well," JJ stated.

"No, she didn't, she's getting the first flight she can so she can be with all of us," Hotch informed the group. Everyone smiled slightly, she knew that in a troubling time like this Garcia needed to be with her family to help them whether the storm ahead.

XXXX

Several hours had gone by and Garcia had arrived and hugged each one of them as tight as she could. She lingered with Emily and insisted on getting food for all of them, even though none of them were hungry. She argued that they needed to keep their strength up and that her boy wonder would be upset if he knew they hadn't eaten, especially Emily.

"How much longer is it going to take?" Morgan asked in frustration.

"The doctor's are just doing there job. They have to make sure they've done all they can," Rossi reminded the anxious man gently.

"But it's taking forever," Emily mumbled. She hadn't said much but it was obvious she was on pens and needles. Just then a doctor walked into the room, consulting a clipboard.

"Family of Spencer Reid?"


	17. Chapter 17

Everyone jumped to their feet at the doctor's words.

"I'm his fiancé is he okay?" Emily asked barely able to breathe.

"Mr. Reid is in critical condition," the doctor began.

"It's Doctor Reid," Morgan interjected.

"My apologies, Dr. Reid is in critical condition. The bullet hit him in the neck just above his bullet proof vest. It was lodged in a very difficult spot near the main artery. We were able to remove it but the next 24-48 hours will be critical. If he makes it beyond that then his chances of survival and making a full recovery go up dramatically," the doctor explained.

"What kind of pain meds is he on?" Rossi asked in concern. He knew the young genius had fought too long to get caught up in an addiction again.

"We have him on morphine, why is that a problem? Is he allergic to it?" the doctor wondered. Everyone hesitated; they weren't sure how to explain the agent's issues.

"He overcome an addiction to dilaudid a few years ago," Hotch explained. The doctor stroked his chin in thought.

"Well, we can't take him off the meds completely, but we can lower the dosage. I'll warn you that it might make him more agitated, though, which is something we need to try and avoid at all costs," the doctor warned.

"We'll do our best to ensure he's not agitated. Will he still suffer from the withdrawal symptoms once he's awake?" Emily questioned. She was afraid she already knew the answer but she needed to hear it from the doctor's mouth.

"He probably will, but we'll do our best to minimize them," the doctor assured the anxious group. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief they didn't want their friend to fall prey to the addiction even if he was given the drugs for a good reason.

"Can we see him?" Garcia asked softly.

"You certainly can, he's in the ICU, so visits are limited to two people at a time and for five minutes at a time." Everyone nodded; they were used to the ICU rules. "He's in room 337, take the elevator to the third floor and it's the first door on your left, now if you'll excuse me, I have to make my rounds," the doctor said exiting the room leaving a silent team in his wake.

XXXX

It was a silent and somber group of FBI agents who made their way to the ICU.

"Emily, you should go first, who do you want to go in with you or do you want to go by yourself?" Hotch asked. Emily turned troubled eyes on Morgan.

"Will you go in with me, Morgan, please? I can't face this alone," she admitted lowly. Reaching out the male agent took his best friends hand and squeezed it.

"Of course I will, Princess, anything for you. Are you ready to go in?" Emily nodded, she wasn't ready to see Spencer in this state, but she knew she needed to. Giving the others a grateful smile, she returned Morgan's hand squeeze and headed for the ominous door in front of her.

XXXX

A gasp escaped the brunette's lips when she saw the number of machines surrounding Spencer's bed and how small he looked lying in it.

"He looks so small," she whispered.

"I know, but he's a fighter, he'll pull through this," Morgan assured. Moving forward, Emily took his hand into hers careful of the tubes and wires that seemed to dwarf him.

"Hey there, Spencer, it's me. Morgan's with me, you have to be okay, Jessie and I need you." Tears slid silently down Emily's cheeks.

"Hey there, pretty boy, you've got to get well. There are way too many people in this world who need you, not least of all me." The duo spent the rest of their five minutes encouraging their injured coworker and saying prayers to a god they'd both been disillusioned with for a long time.

"I guess we should let the others in to see him," Emily commented.

"Yeah, we probably should," Morgan agreed as he patted Reid's leg one more time before exiting the room leaving Emily and Reid alone for a moment.

"I know it hurts and you're probably scared, but you can't leave us. We need you so much. Please fight through this. The doctors have lowered your dosage of Morphine as much as they can. I promise we'll help get you through this; the addiction won't win this time. Well I have to let the others see you, but I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you so much, Spencer Reid, come back to me soon, please," Emily begged as she leant down and kissed him gently on the lips before turning and fleeing from the room unable to look the others in the eye.

XXXX

Finally everyone had gone in to see their fallen agent. The agitation the doctor had spoken about was becoming evident. They had all gathered back in the ICU waiting room and were settled in for the night. They knew that none of them would be getting much sleep, but they knew they had to try. Emily had just drifted off to sleep when she felt a hand on her shoulder, shaking her. Quickly she opened her eyes and stared anxiously at the nurse standing next to her.

"Yes?" she whispered aware of her sleeping friends all around her.

"Your fiancé is very agitated and none of us can settle him down. Are you willing to come back and sit with him? We're hoping your presence will soothe him," she explained. Nodding Emily stood up and followed the nurse to Spencer's room, hoping she could calm him down.

XXXX

Arriving in Spencer's room, Emily immediately noticed the agitation the nurse was talking about. Spencer was thrashing around in the bed and his head was moving from side to side. Emily winced, she knew him moving around like that wasn't good for his gunshot wound. Moving to his bedside, she settled in the recliner the nurse had put next to the bed and reached out to grasp his hand.

"Hey there, Spencer, it's me. I need you to relax, sweetheart. Moving around like this isn't good for your injuries," she cautioned gently. Almost instantly, the agitated man settled down and stopped thrashing around.

"I've cleared it with the doctor you can stay in here for the rest of the night," the nurse said as she handed Emily a blanket.

"Thank you," Emily replied placing the blanket over her legs and settling into the recliner for what was sure going to be a long night.


End file.
